Harry James PotterDavid
by deathknighttimas
Summary: The night that Harry was left on the doorstep,Harry found a new mother that night in Ziva David. Good Rene Beniot,and Eli David. Pairings HarryXHermione,ZivaxGibbs,TonyXJeanne
1. Chapter 1

**Harry James Potter-David**

_Parseltongue _

**Non English Language**

Spells,books,and letters

(a/n This is a repose to all of the stories out there where Harry is adopted by Gibbs in this Ziva adopts a recently Orphaned Harry. Good Rene Benoit,Eli David HarryXHermione /GibbsXZiva TonyxJeanne Harry potterXNCIS)

**The night the Harry finds a new mother,and meeting NCIS**

Ziva David was disgusted at the sight of the her targets. Her father Eli David assigned her to kill a British business man for his association to a known terrorist group that works out of Tel Aviv. She thought she was not removing a Business man, and his family more like animals. She looked out the window when the street lights when out. She was surprise to see a old man with a extremely long bread pop out of thin air ,a cat transforming to a black haired woman ,and the sight that almost made her faint a very large person coming on a flighting motorcycle. She waited reticently for three individuals to leave to go see what the man with the long white beard put on the doorstep. She walked down the stairs to the front door. She open the door to see a basket on the door step. She brought basket indoors to find out there was a young child inside it.

"**Why would you be left on a door step little one?",said** Ziva in Hebrew as she tried to get the letter from under the child with out waking him up. Fortunate for Ziva the child was still asleep as she pulled out the letter. She read the letter their was a lot of questions that came up. Is there as a world the hidden from the general population? Is magic real? How in the world can a one year old child defeat a fully trained dark wizard? The next thing she notice was that the child opened his bright green eyes,and said,"Ma."

Then there was a yellow glowed that wrapped around the two of them.

"I guess that I will bring you with me.",saidZiva as Harry giggled,and cuddle close to Ziva.

-Nine years later

Harry James Potter-David was bored. He was stuck on a airplane heading form Tel Aviv to Washington D.C with his adopted grandfather Eli David who was going through some paper work that he brought with him. The trip for Eli was to get the body of his son Ari,meet the new director of Ncis Jenny Shepard who he had meet before non boundlessness as she is good friends with his daughter Ziva who named her his only grandson's godmother ,and bring his grandson to his mother to stay with permanently. Ziva was assign when Harry was three to be her half-brother Ari's handler.

Harry gave out a sigh as he picked up his favorite book Les Miserable  by Victor Hugo for the eight time on the flight. Harry has some of the best education that can be afforded in Israel ,but weird things had happen to him. At a public elementary school he was being chased by a group of bullies when he just appeared on the roof of the school. His grandfather transferred Harry to another smaller private school where he was accused of turning a replacement teacher hair blue,but that was all past him. He was going to live with his mother now,because Grandpa Eli assigned her to permanent post. He was also get to introduce his mom the dogs that Grandpa Eli got for him in order to protect him after the recent attempt to be kidnapped by Hamas terrorists to get to his grandfather,and to get some responsibility. Eli David got Harry a pair of rottweilers which Harry named the male Addar,and the female Aluma.

"Don't worry Harry we will be in D.C in no time.",said Eli

"I am alright grandfather.",said Harry

Meanwhile at Ncis

Ziva was waiting impatiently for Gibbs to get out of talking to Abby so she go get permission to Ronald Reagan international airport to pick up her son. Her father was getting a car from the Israel embassy.

"Got ants in pants ,Ziva.",asked Tony Dinozzo from his Desk

"No I do not have any ants in my pants. I am just anxious.",said Ziva

"Why Ziva?",asked Tony as Gibbs walks up to him ,and slaps him.

"None of your business.",said Gibbs

"Gibbs,I need to go pick up my son from the airport.",said Ziva

"You have a son?,",asked Tim,and Tony at the same time.  
>"He is adopted. I found him on a door step in england.",said Ziva when Jenny Shepard walked down the stairs with a couple of gift bags .<p>

"Going to birthday party Jenny?",asked Gibbs noticing the bags.

"I am simply going to greet the Director of Mossad,and my godson. The bags are to make up for not seeing him or sending him any thing for his birthday last year.",said Jenny

"We will all go.",said Gibbs

"Why Gibbs?",asked Tony

"Rule 16 your team is your family.",said Jethro as he walked towards the elevator with Ziva,Timothy,and Jenny following him.

"Wait for me.",said Tony as he runs to the elevator

At Ronald Regan Airport.

"Flight 962 From Tel Aviv to Washington D.C. Arrived at gate 10.",said the announcer over the loud speakers.

"Who are looking for again?",asked Timothy Mc gee

"A Boy around 10 with untameable black hair ,green eyes,and lightening bolt scar on his head.",said Gibbs as he said that a ten year old boy ran past him,and in Hebrew **shouted,"Mom! Aunt Jenny!"**

"Harry.",shouted Ziva as Harry ran in to her giving her a big hug.

"I miss you mom.",said Harry

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft,and Wizardry.

"I am going to do the muggleborn,and Muggle raise students Albus.",said Mc Gonagall

"Any luck finding Harry?",asked Albus Dumbledore with a sad look on his face. After finding out about the Dursley's untimely demise he spent months trying to find Harry.

"No not yet. Although I am going to start with some of the foreign students first.",said Mc Gonagall "I mean San Francisco for a Jared Vance, here is one for Washington D.C for a Harry James Potter-David." as she realised after she read the name.

"I think I just found Harry.",said Mc Gonagall

"I believe is new last name is pronounced dah-veed my dear.",said Albus with a new twinkle in his eyes

"That would make sense ,because before Washington D.C the letter said Tel Aviv Israel.",said Mc Gonagall.


	2. La Grenouille,and Mc Gonagall explains

**Harry James Potter-David**

_Parseltongue _

**Non English Language**

Spells,books,letters,and Memories

(a/n This is a repose to all of the stories out there where Harry is adopted by Gibbs in this Ziva adopts a recently Orphaned Harry. Good Rene Benoit,Eli David,Dumbledore. Ron,Molly,and Ginny Weasley bashing HarryXHermione /GibbsXZiva TonyxJeanne RemusxTonks TimXAbby Harry potterXNCIS,and also for Future References Harry is Jewish in this story, Jared Vance is Leon Vance's son,and the Benoits are a Pureblood family. )

**La Grenoullie changes his ways,and Mc Gonagall explains.**

Rene Benoit was depressed. It has been ten years since the death of his godson James Potter,and his wife Lilly,and the disappearance of his great godson. He can still remember the day that he went to Dumbledore to discuss the will that James left as he put down his wine glass as he begin to pour himself another glass.

"Albus, I want to where my great godson is?"Rene shouted as he walked in to the room

"He is with his family." said Albus

"James' will states that if Sirius Black is unavailable that I am to raise Harry,and he is never to be sent to the Dursleys."said Rene

"Why would you need to personally raise young Harry?"asked Albus with a twinkle in his eyes

"James was my magical heir. My daughter was born a squib so she can not inherit my family titles,magical property or heirlooms."said Rene with a sad look on his face 

Before Dumbledore can say anything his fireplace turn green flames where a face of elderly woman. She said "Albus terrible news the Dursleys have been found dead,and Harry has vanished."

"He was safe you said."said Rene as he muttered some cuss words in French as he stormed out of the office.

He pick up his wine glass he was thinking about his second major mistake in his life by not saving the life of the muggle army officer from dying in the hands of Rodolphus Lestrange a known Death Eater in the serve of Lord Voldemort. Rene was not afraid of that upstart dark lord. Rene actually started the arm dealing to providing smaller Ministries or Departments of Magics with Muggle weapons ,and technology in order to protect them in case of Lord Voldemort moves out of Great Britain. Rene was the the Shepard's house to talk to him about trying to have him see the other way with transporting a shipment of weapons to the Ministry of Magic of the Caribbean. Rodolphus was sent to prevent Rene from providing anymore muggle weapons to Auror or Hitwizards after a attempt to take over the Ministry of Magic in Ireland. It lead to a fight were Rene was hit with a small cutting curse on shoulder nothing that a healer can't fix,but Jasper Shepard was not so lucky being hit directly with a killing curse intended for Rene. Eleven years was long enough to wallow,and hide in fear. He got up ,headed towards the door,and said"I swear on my life,and magic that I will find Harry,help him prepare to fight the dark lord once,and for all."

Rene had his driver drive him to NCIS headquarters. After dealing with the guards at the main gate he was in the elevator taking him up to the second floor of the building where he was told Jenny Shepard the Director of NCIS is spending so time talking to a old team member. He walked in to the Squad room,and notice what looked to him about at ten year old James sitting next to a Israel woman as he was listening to music on a mp3 player while read a book. Rene realized who the child was when he saw the child's eyes. Rene found his great Godson Harry James Potter, his heir to his magical side. As Rene walked closer to Harry, he was noticed by Jenny Shepard, and she looked angry.

"Rene Benoit what in the world are you doing here?" shouted Jenny

"I was coming to give you an apology for not protecting your father before he died better,but when I saw my godson's son I knew my place is here at Ncis.",said Rene

"Who is your godson?"asked Ziva careful of his answer.

"James Henry Potter, the birth father of Harry James Potter. Who are you miss?" said Rene

"Ziva David Mossad officer,and adopted mother of Harry James Potter-David." said Ziva

"You knew my birth parents?"asked Harry

"Yes I do,why your birth mother Lilly asked me to walk her down the aisle for their wedding." said Rene

Before Harry can ask any more the elevator opened,and a elderly women with black hair wearing a emerald green dress walked towards.

"I am here to speak with Mr. Potter-David,and his guardian. Oh hello Rene." said the woman

"Hello Minerva what has it be nine years since we last spoke to each other."said Rene

"Yeah I remember that day after the conversation with me you went to Albus' office was in there for ten minutes,then you came out muttering in French some unsavory words relating to Albus,and something to be a lemon drop sucking moron."said Mc Gonagall

" I think it would be wise to use the conference room to get some privacy so that you can tell Harry."said Rene

"Follow me."said Tim Mc gee

" I am Professor Minerva Mc Gonagall professor at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Harry you are a wizard."said Professor Mc Gonagall after the door was closed everyone ,but Gibbs ,Ziva,and Rene looked at her that she was crazy.

"I am a what?"asked Harry

"Are you real about that magic?"said Tony surprised

"Abby is not going to let us live this down magic is real. Why are you not freaked out about this boss,and Ziva?"said Tim

"Mike Franks is a wizard."said Gibbs

"You are a wizard Harry. You are what they call a half blood."said Rene

"I found Harry on a doorstep after I had to take care of a terrorist support in England."said Ziva

"Okay what is a half blood,and what is the whole entire magical world?"asked Tony

"A half blood is a wizard or which that has some non magical or muggle descent in their family tree. There are also Purebloods those who have more then four generations of magical heritage in there family tree,and there are also muggleborns first generation of magical users. I believe you are more comfortable to tell the Boy-Who-live legend Minerva. "said Rene  
>"The boy who lived what is the world?",asked Tony<p>

"A little more than a decade ago there was a Dark lord that many do not speak his name. Lord Voldemort(in which she filches). He when around killing any one who was not pure of blood. Then he heard something that caused him to go after the Potters October 31. He then killed James Potter,and the proceeded to kill your mother Harry with the killing curse. Then he turn his wand towards you Harry with the intent of killing you,but for some reason the curse reflected off of you and destroyed You know who leaving that lightening bolt scar.",said Mc Gonagall

"I will attend.",said Harry

"Good now I have to be on my way to San Francisco to give a letter to a Jared Vance.",said Minerva

"Don't worry I will take you to M.T.A.C so that you can speak to Jared's father.",said Jenny


End file.
